


Things Lost and Gained

by MagalaBee



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Non-Blue Lions Route, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Sometimes, Ingrid still missed how it felt to fly. She wanted to soar again... but there was something waiting for her on the ground.INGRID RAREPAIR WEEK DAY 4: Sacrifice / Knighthood
Relationships: Feligrid, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Things Lost and Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Today, the masses voted for Feligrid!!! I love this ship, so I have no complaints. I decided to make this fic a hopeful one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed!

Sometimes, when the wind ruffled her hair off her neck, it still felt like flying.

It had been a long day. Ingrid was tired, and she knew she should go home, but instead, she had gotten on the back of a horse and urged the gelding into a full gallop. There was enough space in the wide, grassy pasture for him to run and for her to close her eyes. With the evening breeze and the speed, she could inhale sharp air through her nose and for just a moment… it felt like she was in the air again.

Ingrid sighed as the wind whipped her cheeks. Her hair, which had grown curly in recent years as she kept it cut short, flew back. The gelding kept running and Ingrid briefly let go of her mount, lifting her arms to her sides, feeling the wind against her sleeves--

She missed Atalanta. But the war had been very good at taking things from them. No matter how strong and fast her pegasus had been, Ingrid had still lost her. 

Everyday, she still missed flight, no matter the years.

“Oi! Ingrid!”

She was stirred faintly from her own daydreaming. Ingrid opened her eyes again and gently tugged the gelding into a stop. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Felix standing at the pasture fence. The sun was setting, it bathed him in a soft light. 

“Hey!” she called back, lifting up an arm and waving. She turned the horse around and started on the walk back.

“You doing alright?” he asked when she got close enough. “You’re out here a lot later than usual.”

Ingrid shook her head. “I’m fine… Don’t worry about it.”

Felix clearly didn’t believe her, but he wasn’t going to ask. He didn’t really have to, he understood. Sometimes they both had days like this… when the thought too hard about the things they left behind and wondered what might have been.

She had lost flight and he had lost his swords. After an injury a few years before, Felix wasn’t in fighting condition anymore. He had instead learned smithing and made swords now. He enjoyed it, but some days, Ingrid would catch him staring at the steel. Wishing to feel the bite of it in his hand again.

Ingrid swung her leg over and she hopped out off the horse. She’d ridden bareback, and so with a grateful pat, she let the gelding wander free again in the grassy hills. 

Felix reaching across the fence, tucking some hair behind her ear. His touch lingered, his fingers playing with the short curls at the back of her neck. “Ready for dinner?” he asked quietly.

“I’m starving,” she said, smiling to reassure him. She had left for a moment, surrounding herself in the wind, but she wasn’t gone. Ingrid leaned over the fence and pecked her husband’s lips, to help prove to him that she was alright.

“Mmm…” Felix smirked against her lips. “Let’s head up, then.”

Together, they trudged up their tall hill to the house that they had built together. Felix’s hurt shoulder could still hammer a nail, he had insisted almost five years ago when he had sat down with the local woodworker to figure out how to construct a home.

Felix slipped his arm around her hips as they neared the top.

“I think maybe you need a sign,” he mentioned. “For the horses, I mean. People in town still ask me if we really need that make horses.”

Ingrid chuckled. “I still find good homes for some of them on my own, and the butcher’s daughter came to me asking about lessons.”

“Still,” he shrugged. “You should have a sign… Hennigar stables, maybe. Something like that.”

Hennigar… their surnames had been another thing lost in the war. They had made their own to replace it. One without crests or nobility.

“You wanna make me a sign~?” Ingrid teased, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Not really, but you deserve one.”

The steps of their rustic little porch creaked beneath their feet. The sound alone summoned an excited: “Mama’s back!” from inside.

Their son, Svienn, ran up to her, excitedly bouncing on his toes as he reached up his arms, begging for Ingrid to scoop him up. Felix went to the small tiled hearth of their kitchen and stirred his pot. He’d gotten into cooking lately and was gradually getting better.

Ingrid scooped her son up, balancing him on her hip and kissing his nose. “Hello, little bean! How was your day?”

Svienn wiggled excitedly-- he was getting so big, she wouldn’t be able to pick him up like this for much longer. But for now, it was something Ingrid savored. His weight held her down on the ground. She didn’t long for flight when she held him.

“Mama, I read the whole almphambent today,” he declared, despite how he seemed unable to say the word correctly. “Daddy says I’m smarter than him!”

Ingrid giggled. “Oh, well, when we were four, neither of us could read yet, so you must be smarter than me too.”

Svienn seemed scandalized by that. His green eyes went wide and he held his breath for a moment. But as he thought it over, he decided that this wasn’t possible. “No, Mama, no one’s smarter than you! Daddy says so.”

Ingrid glanced to the left at Felix, smirking at his back and he continued to finish up their meal for the night.

She carried Svienn to their cozy little table and kissed his head as she sat him down next to her. 

They had both lost so many things in the war. Their country, their names, the things they had once defined themselves by… but all of the sacrifices felt worth it in the end. She’d give it up again, if it meant she’d still have this life.

“Hey… guess what, little bean?”

“What?”

“I love you.”


End file.
